


Secret Fantasies

by TanjaDroverson



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Holodecks/Holosuites, Lesbian Sex, Secret Fantasies, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/TanjaDroverson
Summary: Almost losing Seven opens Janeway's eyes to her true feelings for the younger woman. She starts to create holodeck programs and indulges in them ever more frequently. How will Seven react if she finds out?





	Secret Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Set in season 7, starts right after Imperfection (s7e2) and sets off after Repentance (s7e13). Follows the general direction, but without the Chakotay disaster of course.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kathryn Janeway or Seven of Nine. They are the property of Paramount and its affiliates. I only borrowed them to have some fun. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Notes: I don't have a betareader, so all the mistakes you find, you can keep!!! Please, ask me if you want to post this story somewhere else.
> 
> Rating: NC-17 - Hot lovemaking between two consenting adult women ahead. If this is illegal where you are from or not your cup of hot chocolate, I suggest you stop reading here.
> 
> Written: 2017-09-16 through to 2017-09-17
> 
> Contact: tanja.droverson@hotmail.com
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I wrote this over the weekend. It has been lurking in my mind for over a week and I had to finally get it out!!! Tell me what you think!

Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Federation starship Voyager, stood on the front porch of her mothers farm in Bloomington, Indiana. She was dressed in a light, white sundress and white sandals, her chin-length auburn hair tied back in a loose bun, make-up discreet. She looked at the endless fields of corn with her blue-gray eyes and a wistful smile. The afternoon sun was burning down on everything, including the 6 foot Borg woman, currently playing fetch a stick with Kathryn's Irish Setter Lissy.

Seven of Nine wore wide blue jeans, a wide white and blue checkered shirt and her long blond hair were held back in a loose ponytail. At her feet were a pair of comfortable loafers and she threw the stick ever further, each time the dog brought it back to her.

“Lissy,” Kathryn drew the animal's attention, when she dropped the stick at Seven's feet and the dog trotted up to Kathryn, tail wagging; Seven followed in its wake. “Let's go for a walk, Seven. It's such a beautiful day.”

“Lead the way, Kathryn,” Seven agreed with an inviting gesture of her mesh-covered hand.

Side by side, they walked along an aisle between the cornfields in companionable silence, Lissy roaming around, until Seven broke it. “I'm glad you brought me with you to your parents farm. It really is beautiful here.”

Happy about the statement, Kathryn was tempted to point out, that there was a time, when Seven would have thought, beauty was irrelevant. But she refrained from it, the mood was too good and relaxed to ruin it.

“Yes... if it wasn't for Voyager I'd be happy to live here for the rest of my life,” Kathryn confirmed and smiled up at Seven.

The sun reflected off of Seven's soft blond hair, letting her face and the implants shine as they left the cornfields and strode along thigh-high grass now.

“I'd like to show you my favorite place on the farm,” Kathryn informed and they were soon standing in front of a giant weeping willow tree.

Moving forward, Kathryn parted the curtain of leaves with one hand and gestured for Seven to enter with the other. She stepped inside after Seven and as soon as the gap was closed, Kathryn felt as if they were in a totally different world. A world of their own, where everything was possible. Standing across from each other, Kathryn smiled up at Seven, letting her eyes roam the face of her beautiful Astrometrics officer. The deep blue eyes gazed back at her, full red lips slightly parted, cleft chin beckoning Kathryn to cup it, which she did.

“Would you mind if I kissed you, Seven?” Kathryn asked huskily.

Instead of answering, Seven lowered her head and their lips brushed lightly for long moments, before Kathryn's hand slipped into Seven's long hair and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. When Kathryn licked Seven's lips, they younger woman opened her mouth more so Kathryn's tongue could slip into Seven's hot, wet cavern to find its counterpart. Their tongues tangled softly for long minutes.

“Your holodeck time will expire in two minutes,” Voyager's computer reminded in its feminine tones.

“Damn...,” Kathryn cursed quietly as she pulled back to look at Seven who had her eyes closed. “I'm sorry...”

“Don't be...,” Seven interrupted Kathryn quietly, stroking her mesh-covered thumb over Kathryn's lower lip and gazed at her now.

Not intending that someone saw, what kind of program their Captain was running, Kathryn ordered harshly, “Computer, end program.”

The willow tree and Seven of Nine vanished to be replaced by Voyager's silver and yellow holodeck grid.

Straightening her uniform, Janeway took a deep breath and left the room after a last glance.

For the past two hours, she had been able to forget how much it pained her, that Seven was hurting. The fact, that Iko would die in spite of his remorse for what he did was unfair. Walking the corridors of her ship, Janeway wished she'd had the courage to hug Seven close, instead of placing her hand on Seven's shoulder, when she'd said, that losing 20 years of her life to the Borg was punishment enough for Seven.

Just as she entered her quarters, Janeway was hailed, “Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway.”

“Janeway here,” she answered immediately, taking off her tunic.

“Captain, I would like to take you up on your offer,” Seven stated hoarsely.

“Join me in my quarters, Seven?” Janeway offered.

“I'll be there in two minutes. Seven out.”

Exactly two minutes later, Janeway's door chimed and Seven stepped into her living room, after she invited her in. Like during the past few days, Seven seemed agitated, rolling her shoulders uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact. The usually aloof young woman was close to tears, obviously still struggling with the events she had been part of.

“Have you regenerated yet?” Janeway asked and watched Seven shake her head. “Can I replicate you something to eat?”

“I am hungry, yes, Captain,” Seven agreed quietly. “Whatever you suggest will be fine.”

Seven knew Janeway well enough by now to defer to her decision for a meal and Janeway smiled, before walking to the replicator. Ordering two bowls of a soup, her mother used to make when she was upset or struggling with a decision, Janeway placed them on the table across from each other together with the utensils. Without needing an invitation, Seven sat down and they started to eat in silence.

“I never consciously looked someone in the eyes, knowing it would be the last time I saw them alive,” Seven stated hoarsely, her soup half empty.

Looking up, Janeway saw the first tears fall and this time she didn't hesitate to get up to move around the table and coming to a halt at Seven's side, pulled the sitting woman against herself. Seven turned to bury her face at Janeway's stomach and wrapped her slender arms around Janeway's waist. She let free rein to her tears, obviously trusting Janeway enough to show her vulnerable side. One of Janeway's hands rested at Seven's back to stroke her soothingly, the other held the younger woman's head tenderly.

“I know it's hard, Seven. But the pain will go away with time.” Janeway wished, she could kiss Seven's pain away, but this was the real world, where Seven was her friend, not one of her holodeck fantasies, where she shared a life with the younger woman.

After Seven's malfunctioning cortical implant had been replaced by Icheb's working one, Janeway had started running simulations in which she dated Seven, was in a relationship with her or were set in totally different timelines, where they met as strangers and fell in love. When she'd faced the possibility of losing Seven, Janeway hadn't been able to deny her true feelings for Seven anymore and fled into fantasies, that would never come true.

Janeway was taken from her reverie by Seven trying to disentangle from Janeway and she let go to take a step back. Seven stood, facing Janeway, tears still running down her beautiful face and then the young Borg wrapped her arms around Janeway, burying her face against Janeway's neck. Relieved that Seven didn't just leave, Janeway returned the embrace gladly and gave Seven the time she needed to calm down. They stood there for a very long time, until Seven started to mumble something unintelligible.

“What was that?” Janeway inquired, holding Seven tight.

“How can you comfort me, when I deserve to be punished?” Seven asked in a tearful voice.

“Seven,” Janeway said and waited, until the blond woman was looking at her, while they still held each other. “You would deserve to be punished, if you had been an individual at the time,” Janeway tried to convince Seven. “But you were part of the Collective. You had no free will. You did what you were ordered to do without hesitation. Even if you had wanted to, you wouldn't have been able to do anything else.” Teary blue eyes gazed at Janeway, while she spoke. “I know, what you did as a Borg drone, Seven. What you did as Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01 and I don't think any the less of you. But the individual, Seven, my friend... who saved this ship and crew... and me... many times over is not that drone anymore. You've proven that time and time again. Do you believe me, when I tell you that – in my eyes – you have suffered enough at the hands of the Borg to atone for what you did, Seven?”

Lowering her eyes, Seven seemed to think about Janeway's words and finally nodded, the tears starting to dry on her alabaster cheeks. “Yes, Captain... thank you.”

“There's no need to thank me, Seven,” Janeway said, smiling up at Seven, at a loss what to do now.

“Would you mind holding me a little longer, Captain?” Seven asked in a small voice, so unlike anything Janeway had ever heard from Seven.

“Not at all, Seven.”

They tightened the embrace again, Seven resting her face against Janeway's neck once more. Though they were standing, Janeway was totally relaxed, feeling as if she could fall asleep in this position. Only when Seven stirred, did Janeway realize she'd dozed off for a while.

“I should regenerate now,“ Seven whispered, but didn't pull back.

“And I should get some sleep,” Janeway agreed.

“Thank you for the soup, Captain.” Seven stepped back to gaze at Janeway with a smile. “Can I contact you if I need any more reassurance?”

“Of course, Seven, any time.” Janeway hoped, Seven wouldn't find out about her secret fantasies though and smiled at the younger woman, before she walked her to the door.

“Sleep well, Captain.” With that and another smile Seven was gone.

Janeway was happy, that she had been able to comfort Seven after all as she got ready for bed.

~~~

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager was on a Borg vessel, surrounded by several drones, rubbing her neck where a transceiver had just been removed. She turned to an alcove, where in plumes of white smoke stood a female drone, eyes closed, the hydraulic tubes disengaging from her body. Janeway let her eyes roam the armored drone as she opened her eyes and walked towards her, the other Borg around her returning to other tasks.

“I speak for the Borg,” she said in a level voice, coming to a halt in the “doorway”, gazing at Janeway with a natural eye and a laser implant, where the other should be.

“I'm Captain Janeway,” she started, but was interrupted by the drone.

“We're aware of your designation,” she said in a threatening tone as she started to stride around Janeway.

“What's your... designation?” Janeway asked, watching the drone intently, realizing that even then she'd found Seven appealing.

“Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01,” the drone introduced herself, while she completed her circle around Janeway. “But you may call me Seven of Nine.”

“Computer, freeze program,” Janeway ordered as the drone came face to face with her.

Like Seven of Nine had done moments before, Janeway circled the drone, paying attention to every minute detail of her Borg armor and gazed at the face, when she was in front of her again. The skin was mottled and gray, head bald under the implants, the human eye a dull dark color, but the full lips gave a hint at what a beauty lay beneath the Borg.

“If only I could really tell you, how I feel, Seven of Nine. How you fascinated me from that very first moment. How devastated I was to make you suffer,” Janeway rasped, gazing at Seven's Borg face. “How much I love our clashes. How proud I am of the remarkable individual you've become. The beautiful woman, not just from the outside but from deep within as well, I can call my friend.” Once again she circled the drone. “I love you, Seven,” she whispered as she halted in front of the frozen hologram and sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Computer, end program and run Janeway-7-Alpha-9, authorization Janeway-Pi-2-blue.”

With a chortle of acknowledgment the Borg cube environment changed to that of a dark room, only lit by countless candles all around the space. In the middle stood a table prepared for two, already filled with an appetizer, glasses of wine and two candles.

“I'll be with you in a moment,” came Seven's voice from an adjacent room through the doorway. “I have something I'd like you to try first.”

Where Janeway had worn her uniform in the previous simulation, she was now dressed in wide black slacks, a white blouse and black high heels. Her previously over shoulder-length hair in a loose ponytail were now again chin long and in a bob.

Seven, dressed in wide white slacks and a black blouse, her long blond hair cascading around her face and shoulders, entered the room. Only wearing comfortable white loafers, she was almost on eye level with Kathryn as she approached with a small plate in one hand. The light from the candles made Seven's ocular implant glow as well as the starburst on her right cheek. With a smile, Seven held the plate out for Kathryn to take one of the two dark red berries.

“What is it?” Kathryn asked curiously with a crooked smile and took a fruit like Seven.

“Neelix assured me they're not poisonous,” Seven joked with a grin, holding the fruit between her mesh-covered fingers. “It's called a Bori berry and supposed to have aphrodisiacal properties.”

“Seven of Nine... are you trying to seduce your Captain?” Kathryn asked huskily with a grin of her own.

“Is it working?” Seven asked in return and bit into the strawberry-sized fruit, thick, dark red juice running down her chin and she put the whole berry into her mouth.

Before the juice could get too far, Kathryn moved forward to lick it up and then captured Seven's full lips in a passionate kiss, the taste of the sweet fruit heavy in Seven's mouth. Their tongues danced fiercely, while Kathryn's free hand tangled in Seven's soft hair. Pulling back for a moment, Kathryn crushed the second fruit between their lips and their kiss became even more feverish as they devoured the fruit and each others mouths.

“I'd say it's working perfectly,” Kathryn rasped as they parted to come up for air.

“Good,” Seven remarked, smirking as she licked her lips. “We should eat before the meal gets cold though.”

They sat down and ate while talking about several interesting topics, holding hands whenever their meal allowed. When they were finished, they got up and continued the exploration of each others mouths. They were about to head to the bedroom, when the computer interrupted them.

“Your holodeck time will expire in two minutes.”

“Oh, no...,” Kathryn exclaimed and sighed. “I'm sorry, Seven.”

“We'll see each other again,” Seven promised and kissed Kathryn's lips tenderly for a moment.

“Computer, end program.”

Leaving the holodeck, Janeway couldn't stop thinking about making love to Seven. In all her simulations, she hadn't taken this final step yet though she had come close this time. Somehow, Janeway couldn't stop hoping against hope, that some day the real Seven would discover her feelings for Janeway. And that they would make love one day, instead for Janeway having to resort to a hologram. The Michael Sullivan disaster had cured her from that though. It had been an attempt to forget about Seven anyway, futile as it had been.

~~~

Recently, Voyager's crew had been abducted by aliens to work on a planet, that suffered from a labor shortage. Janeway was happy to be back on Voyager again, running her simulations with Seven in an alarming frequency since.

Janeway created a scenario, that was the most likely to come true, if she and Seven should ever come together on Voyager. For that purpose, Kathryn was at a possible baby shower for B'Elanna and Tom's daughter right now on the holodeck. She was talking to Seven who requested a uniform and Kathryn suggested quarters though Seven would still have to regenerate regularly. Seven also thanked Kathryn for her guidance and then Seven proposed a very unique toast for the baby.

“Bridge to Seven of Nine,” came a hail over the comm system and Janeway froze, realizing that this was the real Seven of Nine.

“Go ahead,” Seven responded, gazing directly at Janeway.

“Report to the Astrometrics lab,” Commander Chakotay ordered.

“Acknowledged,” Seven agreed, putting down her glass of champagne, before she gazed back at Janeway again, apologetically.

“Bridge to Janeway,” came another hail, while she stared at Seven in consternation.

“Yes, Commander?”

“We're experiencing energy discharges. You should take a closer look at them in the Astrometrics lab with Seven,” Chakotay informed her.

“On my way,” Janeway confirmed and left the holodeck with Seven by her side, after ending the program.

“Care to explain?” Janeway asked sternly on their way to the turbolift.

“Can we talk about this later, Captain?” Seven asked as they rode the turbolift, having tried to stall for as long as possible.

“You're not off the hook yet,” Janeway agreed, when they reached the door to the lab.

Nodding, Seven stepped inside followed by Janeway to find Cmdr. Tuvok and Lt. Paris already in the room. After agreeing on keeping an eye on the sensors, Janeway inquired about the actual baby shower and then waited, until Tom and Tuvok left.

Janeway watched the door close, before she turned to Seven with an eyebrow raised. “So...?”

“I found out about your simulations the day after Iko was taken to be executed,” Seven started to explain, leaning against the console to face Janeway next to her.

“When did you start to join me?” Janeway wanted to know, arms crossed in front of her chest, lips pursed.

“After we returned from Quarra though... I have to admit... I know all your programs...,” Seven said sheepishly, lowering her eyes. “I... felt the need to be close to you after our abduction... I wanted to be with you...”

“You know them?” Janeway asked alarmed, feeling warmed by Seven's last words.

“For instance... I heard you declare your love for me on a Borg cube,” Seven revealed and Janeway's heart skipped a few beats, only to start racing.

“We should discuss this in private. Meet me in my quarters at 1800 hours?” Janeway asked, having no idea what to expect as Seven nodded. “Oh and Seven...,” Janeway added, stopping just short of the door's sensors. “I expect you to be at the baby shower and make that toast!”

“Yes, Captain,” Seven agreed, before Janeway left the lab.

~~~

Janeway was in her quarters, dressed like in one of her simulations, black high heels, black slacks and white blouse, when the door chime announced the arrival of her guest. She had prepared a light meal of pasta and chicken, waiting for them on the table. She now walked to the door to greet Seven.

The blond woman wore her hair down, flowing around her shoulders clad in a black blouse. Black slacks and loafers completed the outfit. Janeway found Seven breath-takingly beautiful, which she told her as she gestured Seven in.

Since they had returned from Quarra, Janeway had only run programs, where she and Seven held hands and cuddled, nothing too intimate, but very regular. Still Janeway knew, that Seven had seen them kissing and almost make love. That Seven wasn't wearing one of her usual biosuits right now was proof, that the young woman expected this to be a date and she was right.

“Let's eat,” Janeway suggested and they sat down.

Having no idea, how to broach the subject, Janeway stole glances at Seven now and then.

“You want to know what I feel,” Seven finally broke the awkward silence, finished with her dinner.

“I don't want to urge you into anything,” Janeway replied, pushing her half-empty plate aside. “Would you like something to drink?”

“A fruit tea, please.”

“Why don't you take a seat on the couch, while I get the beverages?” Janeway suggested.

They both got up and Janeway joined Seven on the couch, after recycling their dishes and handed Seven a cup of tea as she sat down next to the blonde.

“I wanted to talk to you about Iko, but the computer told me you were unavailable. I asked to be notified, as soon as you arrived back in your quarters and started to investigate, what you were doing. I was excited to learn, that you were running a program including me. I broke your encryption to watch you kiss me. Seeing us together like this did the strangest things to me. I started to see our relationship in a whole new light and I realized, what I had been feeling for you for a long time,” Seven explained quietly, sipping her tea occasionally.

“How long?” Janeway couldn't help but ask, watching Seven intently the entire time.

“I think I became aware of these feelings, when that homing beacon lead me to my parents' ship,” Seven answered honestly, holding eye contact. “But I think... they were there from the moment you severed me from the hive mind.”

“And what do you think you feel?” Janeway asked, putting her empty coffee mug on the table.

Janeway waited for Seven's answer anxiously, her eyes searching the young face.

“I love you, Kathryn,” Seven replied in a low voice, hoarse from emotions. “That day in your quarters, when you'd comforted me... I would have loved to kiss you good night.”

Janeway didn't question Seven's emotions, trusting that the young woman knew what she was feeling. Seven had matured enough in the past almost four years, that Janeway was sure, the young Borg knew exactly what was going on. What had grown between them from the start. Though Janeway had never really dared to hope, it was obvious, that Seven loved her the way she loved Seven.

Moving close to Seven, Janeway took the cup from Seven's hands to place it on the table, before cupping Seven's face in both hands. “I love you, too, Seven of Nine.” With that, Janeway leaned in to capture Seven's lips in a tender, careful kiss, just stroking their lips against each other.

When they started to deepen the kiss, their tongues touching for the first time, a light electric shock together with a discharge from Seven's ocular implant, stopped them.

“What was that?” Janeway gasped.

“I don't know...”

They leaned in again to continue kissing, when electricity started arcing along Seven's ocular implant.

“Janeway to Sickbay. Medical emergency in my quarters. Seven's ocular implant is malfunctioning.”

Seconds later, the hologram materialized in the middle of Janeway's living room and moved close to them on the couch.

“What happened?” the Doctor wanted to know as he retrieved the medical tricorder from his Med Kit.

“Seven and I were kissing,” Janeway replied curtly with a stern look, when the EMH wanted to comment as he scanned Seven. “What is it, Doctor?”

After long minutes, the hologram shut the tricorder, the arcing having stopped for now. “Seven's cortical node started to shut down, but it seems to have stabilized for now.” Looking from Janeway to Seven and back again, the EMH sighed. “I suggest, you refrain from anything at the moment, until I found the cause for this malfunction.”

“Is that all?” Janeway asked with a raised eyebrow and he nodded. “Could you give us some privacy, please? Seven will report to sickbay shortly.”

“Yes, Captain.” The Doctor left Janeway's quarters.

After watching the EMH leave, Janeway turned to Seven and they shared a loving smile. “I'm afraid we have to listen to the Doctor this time. We don't want you to get hurt.”

“Yes, Kathryn,” Seven agreed and stood. “I'll contact you as soon as we know what's going on.”

“All right, darling. Icheb can fill your post until then.”

“Yes, Captain.”

They walked to the door and embraced, before Seven went to join the Doctor in sickbay.

~~~

A few hours later, Janeway, Seven and the EMH were gathered in sickbay around the biobed Seven was lying on.

“So.. what have you found out, Doctor?” Janeway wanted to know.

“It was no malfunction. Seven's cortical node was designed to shut down her higher brain functions, when she achieves a certain level of emotional stimulation,” the hologram explained.

“Clarify,” Seven demanded, gazing at Janeway.

“It appears to be a fail-safe mechanism to deactivate drones, who start to regain their emotions. Knowing the Borg, it makes perfect sense.” The EMH sighed unnecessarily. “Finding one's heart is the surest road to individuality.”

“But Seven is no longer linked to the hive mind,” Janeway interjected.

“The technology is built into the node. It simply remained dormant until now.”

“Can you repair me?” Janeway's heart ached at the phrase and she watched Seven's eyes well up; she stroked Seven's cheek in response.

“Possibly. I've been thinking about a way to reconfigure the micro-circuitry. I won't lie... It would entail multiple surgeries and the recovery might be difficult.” The EMH looked from Seven to Janeway. “But I believe, we could eventually succeed.”

Janeway and Seven gazed at each other.

“We could start right away,” the EMH remarked cheerfully.

“Can you give us a minute, Doctor?” Janeway requested.

The hologram moved away and then Janeway looked down at Seven again. “What do you think, Seven?”

Janeway was eager to have the Doctor perform the surgeries, but it was up to Seven of course.

“I want to be able to kiss you,” Seven said with a smile.

“Me, too. I'll stay here with you. And I'll be there, when you come out of regeneration,” Janeway promised, clasping Seven's hand to place a tender kiss on the back. “Doctor,” Janeway called.

~~~

Three days later, they had cleared the testing grounds for the subspace warheads with minimal damage and Seven was out of surgery, regenerating in her alcove.

Janeway was standing beneath the dais, when the computer intoned, “Regeneration cycle complete.”

Seven opened her eyes and a bright smile appeared on the young face as Seven's eyes found Janeway. The Captain had never seen such a smile from Seven before and felt dazed at the beautiful sight.

“How are you feeling?” Janeway asked as Seven came to a halt in front of her.

“Wonderful,” Seven replied and captured Janeway's mouth in a fierce kiss, their tongues tangling wildly, passionately for long moments.

“Oh my...,” Janeway mumbled breathlessly, when they parted, only to have her mouth covered with Seven's once again.

Janeway felt dizzy as she returned the kiss with fervor, but tried to reign Seven in, when she started to trail kisses along her neck.

“Seven... we should go to my quarters,” Janeway suggested and laughed as Seven initiated a site-so-site transport. “Seven... don't you think, we're moving a little too fast?” Janeway protested, when Seven devoured her neck, while pushing her toward her bedroom.

“No... I've waited for you for four years...,” Seven mumbled against Kathryn's neck, freeing her from her tunic and letting the rest of the garments follow, including her bra.

Seven made short work of her pants and panties as well, helping Kathryn out of her boots as she sat on the edge of the bed, naked. Watching Seven get up, Kathryn swallowed hard as Seven freed herself from her plum biosuit and got rid of her heels as well.

“God, Seven... you're beautiful,” Kathryn husked, letting her eyes roam the perfect body in front of her.

Kathryn had never made love to another woman before, but she was eager to give Seven as much pleasure as possible. Blue eyes were looking down on her with hunger, ocular implant raised, full lips swollen from their kisses. The leonine neck long and ready to be kissed. The torso with full breasts, tipped with dark pink, puckered nipples begging to be touched. The skin of Seven's slender, but voluptuous body was perfect, pale and only the two implants Janeway had seen during their Velocity matches remained. One at Seven's right biceps, a starburst with mottled skin around it and the mesh, covering Seven's left hand and terminating under her skin part way up her forearm. Kathryn had always imagined, Seven would have implants at the front of her torso and at her back, resembling a ribcage, because the biosuits hinted as much. But obviously the circuitry was only part of the suits. Seven's long legs were slender yet at the same time as voluptuous as the rest of her body. Her hips were round and inviting just as the small thatch of curly blond hair between her legs.

“Come here, darling,” Kathryn husked, moving onto her king-sized bed and patted the spot by her side.

Without hesitation, Seven crawled onto the bed, her breasts jiggling invitingly and Kathryn licked her lips in anticipation as Seven sat down next to her, their thighs touching. With gentle force, Kathryn pushed Seven back onto the bed, until the young Borg was lying on her back, Kathryn on top of her. They gazed at each other for long moments, enjoying the feeling of their hot skin touching, before Kathryn leaned down to kiss Seven tenderly. Both of Seven's hands circled Kathryn, stroking her back gently, both warm and smooth though one was metal. The feeling sent shivers up and down Kathryn's spine and made goosebumps rise all over her body, her nipples hardening more. Ending the kiss, Kathryn trailed her lips along Seven's neck, her tongue darting out from time to time to taste Seven's hot skin. When Kathryn reached the blonde's chest, Seven arched her back and tangled her hands in Kathryn's hair. Seven cried out softly as Kathryn licked her plum, taut nipple. She became louder as Kathryn sucked that delicious nipple into her mouth with a satisfied groan.

“Oh, Kathryn... that feels so good,” Seven moaned, squirming while Kathryn flicked her tongue over Seven's nipple and started to bite down softly. “Oh, more...,” Seven said, arching and holding Kathryn's head tight as she bit down harder and sucked at Seven's nipple. “Oh... oh... Kathryn...” The sweet, pleading voice of the otherwise aloof young woman drove Kathryn wild and she feasted on Seven's breast for long moments, before moving to the other to pay it the same loving attention.

One of Kathryn's hands stroked along Seven's flank to her flat stomach and she let a teasing finger circle Seven's belly button, before it reached the tuft of curly hair. Seven squirmed under her touch and spread her legs, when Kathryn cupped her sex, which was already very wet and swollen. Keeping up her ministrations at Seven's breast with her mouth, Kathryn slipped two fingers between Seven's folds, moistening them to stroke to Seven's swollen clit, which made the young Borg jerk. For a moment, Kathryn rubbed her fingers along either side of Seven's small bundle of nerves, only to stroke to her opening and circle it teasingly. Seven bucked her hips, encouraging Kathryn to go inside as Seven moaned. Eager to please, Kathryn dipped her fingers into Seven, only to pull out instantly and repeated this motion a few times, Seven groaning in frustration each time.

“Kathryn... go inside, please... I need you to fill me... oh,” Seven moaned out loud, when Kathryn pushed the two fingers into her deeply, wiggling them to make Seven whimper. “Oh... yes... Kathryn...” Seven was breathless and moaned as Kathryn pulled out only to push back inside deep and slow.

Hearing Seven moan and feeling her tight, hot, wet channel around her fingers felt heavenly to Kathryn. Placing a parting kiss on each nipple, Kathryn trailed her lips along Seven's torso, tasting her sweet skin on the way. She dipped her tongue into Seven's belly button, eliciting a soft giggle, before she kissed down between Seven's legs, the intoxicating scent stealing Kathryn's breath away. Pulling her fingers out slowly, Kathryn let her tongue lick the length of Seven's soaked, swollen folds and she groaned in appreciation at the delicious flavor. Parting Seven's sensitive tissues with tender hands, Kathryn let her tongue slide into Seven as deeply as it would go, making Seven moan and shove herself into Kathryn.

“Oh... oh... Kathryn... yes... please...,” Seven begged as Kathryn lay down between Seven's spread legs to have better access; she pulled back, licked up to Seven's clit, flicking her tongue over it and making Seven moan.

At the same time, Kathryn pushed her fingers into Seven and started a fast rhythm of in and out, while she suckled at Seven's clit. She sucked it into her mouth to lick it with her wet tongue. Seven's movements were erratic, her moans loud and incessant as Kathryn felt the first flutters around her fingers. She doubled her efforts, thrusting into Seven more insistently, while she sucked at her clit hard. With a long, loud moan, Seven came, her juices gushing over and around Kathryn's fingers she held still deep inside of Seven now. Kathryn's tongue stilled at Seven's clit, while the young woman trembled and bucked.

Feeling that Seven was still very tense, Kathryn made the young Borg climax twice more this way, before Seven collapsed onto the bed, spent and totally relaxed. Seven was panting, body trembling as Kathryn pulled her fingers out of Seven slowly and let go of her clit. Kathryn kissed her way back up Seven's sweaty body and kissed Seven fiercely, coming to rest on the warm, pliant body beneath hers.

After long moments, Seven pulled back to catch her breath and gazed up at Kathryn with a loving smile. “That was amazing, Kathryn,” Seven breathed, stroking Kathryn's cheek with her mesh-covered hand and Kathryn leaned into the touch with a tender smile.

Kathryn shivered, when Seven used that hand to trail it down to her shoulder, along her arm and to her back. From there it cupped one of her buttocks to squeeze insistently, before it roamed to Kathryn's hip and pushed between them. Kathryn lifted her body slightly to help. Spreading her legs, they fell on either side of Seven's thighs and Kathryn moaned, when those tender, smooth digits dipped into her wetness curiously.

“Oh... Kathryn... is this for me?” Seven husked, gazing up at Kathryn hungrily.

“Yes... Seven... just for you,” Kathryn rasped and arched her back as two fingers slid into her deeply, moaning loudly.

When those fingers started wiggling in opposite directions deep inside of her, Kathryn was totally lost in the wonderfully pleasurable sensations and screwed her eyes shut tightly, panting and moaning. Grunting from the loss as Seven pulled them back, Kathryn yelped as she was hauled up by her hips, until she was straddling Seven's face. Looking down, Kathryn found Seven's blue eyes half-lidded with desire as the young woman's hands came up to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples expertly. Kathryn jerked, feeling Seven swipe her tongue along her folds, before the full lips latched onto her clit to suck at it hard. Needing something to hold onto, Kathryn covered Seven's hands with her own and was soon rolling and pinching her own nipple between her fingers. Seven's mesh-covered hand was between Kathryn's legs again, thrusting into her deeply in a slow rhythm, she countered by undulating. The whole time, Seven sucked and licked her clit, sending tendrils of bliss through Kathryn's entire body as she felt her orgasm approach rapidly. Kathryn moaned unrestrainedly in pleasure, riding Seven's mouth and fingers frantically, when her climax hit hard, making her drip and buck hard. Removing her fingers, Seven licked Kathryn's essence up eagerly, dipping her tongue into Kathryn deeply and made her come twice more with her fingers squeezing and rubbing her clit skillfully at the same time.

Seven sent Kathryn into space in ecstasy as she moaned loudly and trembled from her forceful orgasms, collapsing onto the bed with her legs still straddling Seven's face.

Carefully, Seven flipped her over and came to rest half on top of Kathryn, mindful not to crush her with her bigger and heavier frame. Panting, Kathryn lay there totally spent, eyes closed as the tremors subsided slowly.

Opening her eyes, Kathryn found Seven smiling down at her lovingly, her human hand cupping Kathryn's cheek and the thumb stroking her lips gently.

“Where did you learn this?” Kathryn rasped, licking her dry lips.

“I studied the database. I wanted to be able to give you as much pleasure as I could, Kathryn,” Seven stated with a grin.

“And you did... my Seven, I love you.”

“I love you, Kathryn.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome!


End file.
